


Obscurities of a Hufflepuff's Life

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of duelling, Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, I got lazy with the title, More characters to be added, Multi, NEWT AND TINA ARE PRACTICALLY YOUR PARENTS, Newt is a dad, This turned out to be longer than expected, What happens in between the movies, You're a hufflepuff, You're the minister's daughter, i love the hufflepuffs, probably, set in 1927
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: You were bored, lonely and cooped up in your house. What better way to spice things up by taking in a runaway? Ah, but here's the twist. It's a runaway from the world's most wanted wizard.





	1. America's Sweetheart: You

**Author's Note:**

> You're 17. He's 19.

He was shivering violently. The drenched, black clothes he wore clung to his form and you could see just how sickly thin he was. "Oh dear," You fumbled over the warm towel in your hands. You reached over to him, attempting to dry his face off. Before you could touch him though, his entire body flinched away from your touch. "I'm sorry, darling, but you'll have to let me dry you." You used your free hand to feel his forehead. Your hand grew moist from the droplets that fell from his short ravenette hair. He just sat, almost as if frozen in his place. Although it was better than his flinching away from you, it wasn't much of an improvement. "You're starting to contract a fever." You frowned. He was still eerily quiet and had a childish aura to him. You sensed innocence and naivety. "Just—" You hesitated. The Ministry would kill you for this. You should really stop clinging on to Albus' favouring. You've graduated for Merlin's sake!

Oh, bloody hell, might as well milk it dry.

"Don't panic, alright? You're going to be fine. It's safe here." You put your hand in your pocket, feeling around in the bits of paper and coins. Finally, you held out a wand.

He panicked.

He proceeded to stumble over his chair, falling off of it, and backing away from you. His breaths were heavy and fast-paced. You placed your wand on the ground and put your hands up. "Oh, no, please..." He stared at you. "Look, my wands on the floor! No more threat." He stood up, keeping a guarded stance. "W-Who are you?" He finally spoke. Slow and tired. You told him your name. "And...I'm someone who wants to save you. Please." He walked towards you and you stood still. He was speaking to you now and you couldn't risk scaring him again. As soon as he reached your position, he picked up your wand. "What are you going to do?" You experimented by cautiously putting your hands down, he didn't react. Which inwardly made you sigh in relief. "Heal you. I'm a witch. I can do that. Please, just let me do it." He nodded, but didn't bother giving your wand back. "I need my-" "Teach me how." He took you by surprise. "It's not how it works, you have to be born with magic." You explained, contemplating if taking the wand by force would be too harsh. "I am. Now, teach me."

 

So you did. He held the wand awkwardly to himself, muttering the words. "No, no, don't slur it. Say it with me. 'Aberratio Miseria'" He tried again. Nothing happened. He was growing frustrated now, and you tried to be as patient as you could be. "Alright, look, this is a difficult spell, if you could just," He shot you a miserable yet annoyed look. "Okay, just...hold on, I'll give you a simpler spell, alright?" You fixed his hand position and cleared your throat. "Say 'Ferula'" You looked at him, hoping for the best. It wasn't a hard spell after all. "Ferula." He spoke clearly holding your wand to himself firmly. You felt the effects take place. You observed that he looked slightly better. "What did it do?" He looked up at you and his eyes now held a hopeful glint to them. "I felt your physical state when I touched you. You have a few fractures there. You must've had it rough." You couldn't held but smile at him. You didn't even know his name but you were so proud of him. "Yes, I guess so." He trailed off. His grip on the wand softened and put it down on his lap. "Well," You grabbed it. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

"Aberratio Miseria." You spoke, firm and confidently as your hand swished, following a U shape. His faint shivering and sweating suddenly stopped. He felt as if he wearing a few layers more of clothes on his body. And he almost felt compelled to smile. "What did you do?" You smiled brightly. If there was one thing you loved more than Hogwarts, it was explaining your experimental spells. "Aberratio Miseria, the calming spell. Literally means escape misery. And the shape was the Lyre, Apollo's symbol. He's the god of medicine and sunshine. I made it myself." You were surprised to see that his mouth gaped open from what looked like wonder. Not that you minded, but you liked how emotion looked on him. 

You kept drying his face and hair and then finally convinced him for a change of clothes and rest. The moment he laid down in his new crisp shirt, he fell sound asleep. He pulled the blanket up so his mouth was covered. You took the bucket where his wet clothes were in and spared one last look at him, before walking out the door to get them washed. The entire time you spent going to where the local water pump was was plagued with thoughts of him. 

He was lost, and though he was immature, he was dangerous. Your personal mentor taught you about them in your fifth year. An 'Obscurial' if you remembered correctly. Speaking of which, you should probably send Hogwarts few more Belladonna seeds. You made a mental note.

You rigorously scrubbed the cloths, making the skin on your fingles crumple up and slippery. You hated the fact you couldn't do magic as much anymore, seeing as the only place not being monitored by the Ministry was, well, nowhere really. Sure, you could do magic in your apothecary in Diagon Alley but even there the Ministry had eyes. You knew you were the only one given that treatment as both Dumbledore and the Minister had close relations to you. If any dark wizard found traces of your magic, it'd be too risky. For you, everything was the same, but everything was also off. You couldn't blame them though. Word's starting to spread that Grindelwald has escaped again.

You almost didn't noticed how long you were there until you looked up to the sky getting dark. Not many people strolled around now, just like how the muggle minister intended. You squeezed the clothes, and the soapy water dropped noisily to stone pavement. You used your feet to kick the bucket where you washed in, making it fall down and draining the water. Everyone probably had washing machines by now, but you, the single woman who lived with minimum wage couldn't afford the luxury. You were about to put the clean clothes in the bucket and finish up, but you were interrupted by the sounds of leather against cement. "Hello?" You greeted into the source of the sound, only to be met by the silhouette against a nearby lamp post. "Good evening, ma'am. Isn't a bit late to be out here?" A smooth, gravelly male voice spoke out. He kept walking forward, and new waves of uneasiness overcame you with each step. Finally, his face was lit, although dimly; at least you could see some features. 

Which scared you even more.

You've seen him in American wizard news. A missing man named Rupert Graves. He had a piercing stare targeted only towards you. You didn't know exactly why he was here in Britain or why he had a dark aura to him. From what you've read, he was simply missing, not evil. 

Apparently, the fear was evident in your face as he tried to tone down and ease you. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? My name's Rupert Graves, I'm looking for someone." His tone changed to a forced one. His smile was almost a grimace. "Oh, um," You paused, thinking about your next move. "I'm Vermillion, I, uh, I'm just visting to take care of my Aunt for a few months. I'm not really familiar with the place." You said, putting on your best American accent. Of course, it wasn't really your name nor did you actually have living aunts. But a criminal was on the loose, you're poor and desperate times call for desperate measures. "Oh, that's alright. Can you just tell me you've seen someone like this? Tall, black hair, pale and wearing a black suit a bit too big for him? Name's Credence?" Your facade almost fell but you persevered, thanking all of the creatures of the Forbidden Forest that the suit had somehow fallen from your hands into the bucket you now tucked under your arm. "No, pretty name though. I'll be on the look out." His grimace was a snarl now. Which made you wonder if he saw what you were washing. "Oh, well, thank you then. Have a nice evening." He said and walked off.

As soon as he disappeared into the darkness, you went home, running as fast as you could. You shouldn't have left him alone.

 

He was surprised to see you panting when you slammed the door closed as soon as you entered. You dropped the bucket on the floor. You spent a few moments with your back against the rough wood, taking time to calm down. "Aberratio Miseria." Said another voice. It was softer, calmer, a familiar one. That alone gave you a wash of relief. You looked towards the sound of the voice, seeing the boy you had rescued holding your wand towards you, a plate of bread in front of him. "I...I was hungry— oof." He said as soon as you ran over to him and squeezed his shoulders tight, making sure he was actually there. He was okay. "Thank you. Thank Merlin." You muttered to yourself, as your breathing evened. He looked at you with questioning eyes. You let go of his shoulders and awkwardly patted the invisible dust off your skirt. He gave you your wand. "Er, ehm, let's get you some real food, alright?"

You got to work and heated up some leftover stew, while you sliced some cheese and bread. You brought them to the table, and both of you ate silently.

"What happened?"  
"Who are you?"

Followed by silence.

"Okay, how about you answer first." At this point, you didn't care if that came off as rude. He raised an eyebrow. "It connects to what happened. Why are dark wizards looking for you?" He noticeably stiffened in his seat. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go.." He started to stand up but you got your wand out. "Flipendo!" He stumbled over his own feet and started falling facedown. "Arresto Momentum." His face floated inches from the ground. "No. Sit down. You're safer here."

After he eventually sat down, although reluctantly, he explained. He was Credence Barebone. An American obscurial, he was running away from his family and a man named Rupert Graves who was actually Gellert Grindelwald in disguise. Aparrently, he wasn't sure where he was going. He was just running.

"...Do you plan to just run for the rest of your life?"

He was silent for a few minutes, with a look that said he hadn't ever thought about it.

"Maybe. Hopefully not."

You both continued eating, as quiet as you had been before. Finally, he remembered his question. "So, what happened?" He asked, and you gave him a look. He didn't get it. "If you must hear it," You set your utensils down.

"I met your dark wizard." His eyes widened with fear, and you could feel his panic rise up to his lungs again. He felt like he was suffocating. "Please, calm down. I told you that you wouldn't like hearing it." You said the magic words and pointed your wand towards him from underneath the table. His stifness subsided. "D-Did? What did you tell him?" You rolled your eyes at him. You've used too many spells today because of him, even to your standards. "Nothing. I told him I was an American named Vermillion, I didn't say anything even barely related to you."

He let out involuntary sigh.

"Thank you. Thank you, so much." The words felt strange in his mouth. No one's ever treated him as kindly. Not even the fake Grindelwald.  
"Yes, I know. Now, finish up your stew and head to bed. There's two bedrooms, sleep in the one to the right." 

 

He was asleep now. You finished up the dishes and went outside with a lamp to fetch your owl. 

As soon as you were close, it hooted loudly. "Shh, quiet, Woosh." The little midnight-blue bird stopped. It nuzzled against your hand as you tied the little envelope unto its feet. "I need you to take this to the ministry. Now, I trust you to be quick, quicker than the Ministry owls," It hooted appreciatively. Although, you suspected it was more like pride. "But I need you to be really fast. And don't let anyone see you." It made an action like a nod and flew off so quickly, it was beyond your view in seconds.

Your lamp was now getting weaker against the autumn chill as you went back inside. You locked the back door and closed every window as you headed for the main entrance of your humble house.

"Salvio Hexia....Repello Inimicum.....Protego Maxima...." You muttered into the door, holding your wand so firm that if you clutched it any tighter it would break. You hoped it was enough. You couldn't do a Fidelius charm now, as much as you wanted to. The Ministry has enough against you from the number of spells you've casted just from the day, casting a complicated secret charm could get you to Azkaban. After all of enchantments, you placed an anti-unlocking charm on the hardwood door and made it all the complex magic invisible to Muggle or Wizard eyes. 

You glanced at the N.E.W.Ts envelope stuck on the wall above your sink. You hoped all your Oustandings would be enough.


	2. Confringo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you risk your life duelling with Gellert Grindelwald.

You could barely sleep. Each little sound in the night made you stand up and check outside to the dark, empty hall. You wanted to pretend everything was okay, and that you weren't hiding from the Ministry's most wanted. But you couldn't. An obscurial was in your house and you couldn't pretend all was just well. 

You finally fell aslesp when you noticed the sun was starting to peek out of its horizon. It was already 9:44 when you woke up, and you were thankful that Credence was still asleep before you slipped out of the house to buy some food for lunch.

When you came back to the house with vegetables, fresh milk and eggs, around 12 am, Credence was awake. His expression was a mix of concern and fear. He finally noticed you entering the door and bolted towards you. He nearly jumped on to you but instead opted for grabbing your shoulders. You almost dropped your basket. "What are you-" "I thought you taken by him!" He outright yelled into your face. You put your basket on one hand and used your free one to hold one of his that was on your shoulders. "I'm more formidable than I look. Don't worry about me, okay?" You smiled and he finally let go. The now exposed skin stung. "Now, sit down, I'll make us some lunch."

 

"Why did you do it?" He piped up as you set the plate on the sink and began running water over it. You shot him a questioning look. "Why did you lie to him?" The question made you freeze in place. Why did you? You had reasons and one of them was personal. The other one was just a strange attachment you had to Credence. But you couldn't tell him either, it would be weird, for the both of you.

Although, ultimately, if you did give him away to Grindelwald, you would lose nothing. Maybe Credence himself, but you'd just him, you wouldn't care too much if he was gone. But, you couldn't take what you did back.

Now, that you've lied to him.

You were scared to even think of what would happen if he found you.

"I," You turned to him. "I don't know." You lied. Plain and simple. 

You continued to wash the plates. He was reading an old textbook. Defense Against The Dark Arts. You took note to practice with him.

"Where do you learn...this?" He's been asking questions all day. But you admired his child-like curiosity. At least he was interested in what was happening around him. He was different from a lot of kids around your age, muggle or not. "Hogwarts. I went there too. It's a school for witchcraft and wizardry." He cringed at the words. You noticed. "What's wrong?" He tried to hide his uncomfort, but he was ever so bad at pretending. "I just...nothing." You shrugged it off.

You were now drying the wet dishes, when you had a stroke a of genius. Of course! Why hadn't you thought of this?

"Hey, Credence— Can I call you that? I can take you to the Headmaster, if you want. He'll know what to do." His face lit up, and your heart jumped in your chest. But you would never admit to it. You took a moment to appreciate how his eyes shined in the morning sunlight. His smile put you out of your trance. "Will they teach me there?" You chuckled. "I'll see if I can do anything for you, but you only get to go to school if you get a letter. We'll go tomorrow." His face fell a little bit, to your disappointment, but there still was that glint of hope in there.

It was always there, even when he came to you shivering and scared.

 

You were practicing a new charm that you've invented when you heard Woosh's familiar hoot from the kitchen window. You hoped to Merlin that the ministry understood, and also hoped they wouldn't intervene. Even if you knew that they couldn't have one without the other. You opened the window and let the tiny owl in, pushing a bowl of water towards him. "I see they couldn't even send a letter before you could get there. Good boy." Woosh hooted appreciatively. He pecked and gulped in the water and you untied the medium-sized envelope. Just from the colour of muggle stationary, you already knew who wrote it.

_To my dearest daughter,_

_I did not write your name or address in case this letter is intercepted. I've read your letter. I understand that in this circumstances you needed those protection spells but please, please be careful. I'd expect you to do the better choice and let this boy go. He will only risk your life. I would want to go there, but unfortunately the Ministry is too busy these days._

_Love,  
Your Father. _

And he signed with his non-Minister signature. You sighed deeply. You haven't seen your father in years. After your mother disappeared, he spent so much time looking for her. You knew the reason she left was so that she could fix some stuff that she had done in the past, but she made you promise not to tell your father. So you didn't. It was hard to see your only guardian left get eaten by paranoid thinking and his work, but your mother...she has bigger problems.

Which is why you can't leave Credence alone.

 

"Credence?" You knocked the door, and when no reply came, you opened the door slowly. He was changing his shirt, although it look nothing like that, he was fumbling over the ties and buttons. At first, you were flustered and immediately shut the door, but he said your name. "Wait, I uh, need help.." He trailed off awkwardly. You thought it was weird but you also needed to talk to him.

So with a lot of courage, you obliged.

You chuckled when you saw the messy knot sitting on his exposed chest, and the misaligned buttons. You quickly got to work, starting at the shirt's tangled tie. "Do you not know how to put on shirts?" You couldn't stop it, and regretted how rude it sounded. "No...Not really." You were shocked to hear, the calmness in his voice just enhanced it. Although, you didn't hear just calmness, there was also helplessness. You looked up to him. The ribbon had come undone now, and you were starting to retie it again. "How come? I mean, I'm guessing British clothing isn't the same with American ones; or maybe it's just what I own that's complicated, but surely, you should know how?" His face fell by tenfold. You felt bad. "I-I'm sorry, did I say something wro—" "Do you really want to know?" He interrupted. His tone was wavering and unsure, but determined. "I mean, if you're comfortable with it.." He shaked his head. "No, it's fine. I guess I should talk to someone about it. The only person who knows this is the darkest wizard of our age, after all." He forced a laugh, to which you smiled. He was scared, but he didn't want to be anymore. 

So, he told you about Mary Lou Barebone, how she adopted him at a young age and taught him to hate all witchcraft. He spent his days rallying around the streets against magic and giving out flyers to passers-by. His nights were mostly beatings, abuse and chores. In the meantime, Graves used him as an insider, promising him education that he never wanted to give him. 

He'd spent all his life getting used, one way or another.

As you fixed the final buttons up, you smoothed out the creases on his arms and chest. With your eyes only on your hands, you asked him: "Why do you trust me so much? I offered you education too, y'know. Me running into and lying to Graves for you could've been just empty claims." You felt his gaze travel down to your head. You could feel how he was questioning himself. But not you. It was endearing how gullible he could be, but it was also dangerous. "Well," He started and tilted your chin up so you could face him. "Was it?" 

The question struck you. It was odd, it was stupid, it was insane. You can't ask criminals whether or not they've done a crime and expect them to tell the truth!

Then again.

You're not a criminal.

"No." You spoke confidently, looking into his eyes with absolutely finality and sureness. "Then that's all the proof I need."  
You don't know why the statement made you grin happier than you've ever had in years. But you do know why it unnerved you so much.

He took your smile as a good enough reply and went on. "Alright, thank you...for this." He motioned to the shirt. Suddenly, the air grew stiff and awkward. You were silent for a few seconds. "Right," You said. "I, uh, I'm going to get dinner ready and up here. In a bit. I-I know you're tired." You don't know what made you suggest it. You walked off. "Wait!" He said before you shut the door closed. "Can you, uh, stay with me tonight?"

He was full of surprises today.

"Oh, uh, sure." You said simply and shut the door.

So were you.

When you finished making the mushroom soup and baked potatoes, you carried it all in a plate to Credence's room. He was reading the same book, DADA, but midway through. You smiled at the thought of him excelling at it in Hogwarts, it wasn't your best subjects but it was your favorite. "Knock, knock, your oh-so-amazing dinner lady's here!" You chimed in front of the closed door, not being able to use either of your hands. A pale hand opened and a smiling face pleasantly greeted you. You strutted in and placed the tray carefully on his bedside table. You gave him his plate as he sat upright on the edge of his bed and you started digging in yours, sitting on the seat beside him. 

You both ate quietly, although this was different. It was peaceful and nice, unlike instances before where it was stiff and tense.

"Why are you helping me?" The question brought you back to what you were supposed to tell him earlier. Of course, the reason you were about to say wasn't just that, there were other reasons too. He was a likable person, and a sweet man, but you still feared he doubted your intentions. So that wasn't a believable reason. "My mother...she was a school friend of Grindelwald. You paused when he visibly flinched at the name. He nodded for you to continue. "They were very close friends. Eventually, they fell apart though. But still, when he came back and she realized he was practicing dark magic, she wanted to do something about. She believed that, if anyone in the world could bring him back, she could." You didn't believe in it. The only person who has been progressing to getting him back was Dumbledore, and even then Grindelwald didn't seem to budge. "And...my mother," Your voice cracked. "She swore to send my letters every month. She stopped two months ago. Her last letter wasn't...promising either. Her situations looked grim." You stopped for a few seconds, trying to put yourself together. You felt vulnerable, and as much as you liked Credence, you still weren't comfortable with that. "And, I fear, I might've lost her." You couldn't stop yourself from becoming glassy-eyed. You felt Credence's hand suddenly squeezing your forearm. "So, if I can stop it...I won't let another person die because of him." You couldn't stop the tears from falling onto your cheeks either. You looked up from your mildly shaking hands into his eyes, seeing the sympathy it held. You might not have the exact same stories, but you were both running away from the same thing. And you bonded on that. "If you don't want to stay, that's fine, just..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. You smiled at him. "It's okay, I'll want the company."

You fell asleep in your seat, head leaning on the beside table. Unbeknownst to you, he moved you to his bed and he slept in the small couch in the room.

 

A loud crash emenated from downstairs, waking you up. You found yourself not in the seat that you slept in, but in comfortable sheets and feather pillows. It worried you for a second, before seeing that Credence was curled in the tiny couch. You smiled at him. If he were sprawled out on it, his feet would be hanging off the cushions. 

A hoot brought you back to reality.

Paranoia spread over you, getting worse by the minute. You creaked opened the door and stepped out as quietly as you could. It could've just been Woosh, but the crash was too loud to be cause by something as small as the messenger owl. As soon as you landed into the starting step of the stairs, you saw it.

Woosh lying on the ground, unmoving.

Realization came over you like a tsunami hitting a glass wall. Woosh was dead.

You ran over to the owl, picking it up carefully and cradling it in your arms. You hoped to Merlin that it would wake up once again and pecked at your nose, until it annoyed you. You wished that it would nod almost humanly again. You wished it would give you any sign of this being a dream.

But nothing happened.

The next thing that happened forced you out of your shocked and confused state. You felt a wand on your chin, guiding your head to look up at whoever held it. 

His piercing blue eyes startled you. They looked like they were once very attractive and wooed a lot of women, you could tell, but now it was full of malice and a lust for power only. The only thing that drove him was his goals, and you could see that. 

"Why, isn't it sweet little American Vermillion? How's your aunt? Is she well?" His voice was rough, and his mouth formed a horrible snarl. He made it so that his face took the form of Rupert Graves for a few seconds and you glared straight at him. There was a noise from Credence's bedroom. "Oh, wait, is she that upstairs? Well, let's go check shall we—" As soon as his wand separated from your skin, you yelled "Stupefy!" It didn't do much but send him back a few feet. It wasn't enough time to run to his room and get there unscathed but it was enough time to apparate there.

You appeared in his room and he was awake and alarmed. He must've heard your exchange with Grindelwald since you thought it too risky and noisy to close the door when you came out. "Okay, Credence," You tried to keep calm. "Accio broom!—" A broom came flying to you. "You're going to go to the Leaky Cauldron, alright? Find a little boy named Tom, he's the landlord's son, and tell him what happened and ask him to send the message to Dumbledore. I've enchanted the broom to remember this all and know where to go—" The broom nudged you. "Oh, alright, Charing Cross Road, London. Now, up! And quickly!" You heard the familiar noise of apparition from downstairs. The broom scooped Credence up and flew out the window.

Grindelwald arrived just in time as Credence was out of view. He stood in front of the widely opened door and scanned the room only to find you across from him, standing tall and confident with your wand pointed at him. "Where is he?" He whispered it, so only you could hear it. "WHERE IS HE?!" He yelled and the hairs on your skin stood up. "In my protection." You spat at him. He walked closer to you and you stood your ground, although your hand unable to react. "Oh," He chuckled. "You, you're the Minister's daughter, aren't you?" He circled you. "I've read your little letter, and oh, speaking of, sorry for the dead owl. He was in my way." He had a sick expression on his face. 

"Confringo!" You gasped and he hastily yelled "Protego!" but you were faster, the spell hit him, blasting him off outside the door, breaking the railings and dropping to the first floor.

You thought of the one place you wanted to be in and prepared for the nasueating ride of long-distance apparating.

 

It lasted a second but you felt the effects almost immediately. You felt the vomit come up your throat and a panicked young man slid a trash can next to you. You promptly emptied out your day's meals and wiped your mouth with your sleeve. "What in Merlin's name just happened—" "Lock the doors, put protective spells on this bar." He helped you sit down on a low armchair. "NOW!" You bellowed, and though it was quite the disrespectful gesture (Seeing as he was 29 years older than you), he apparently understood and started muttering incantations under his breath. When he finished, he turned back to you. You were sweating profusely, and all your limbs lay limp and tired. When you felt his presence come near you, you lifted your head back up to face him. "Tell me what happened." He demanded. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" You breathed out, and your throat felt horrible. "Well, yeah, but I couldn't believe it. Why on Earth would you risk your life for a boy?! Really doesn't sound like you." You rolled your eyes. "You make it sound so romantic, now fetch me a glass of water, please." He crossed his arms at your attitude and hurried off to get you a glass of anything but alcohol. 

In the meantime, you worried about Credence. Is Credence safe? Is he sleeping in the Leaky Cauldron or has Dumbledore already taken him? If he's not, will he be safe on the train when he's on the way to Hogwarts? 

Does Grindelwald know where you are?

Will you ever see Credence again?

Your thoughts were interrupted by Aberforth coming back with a tall glass of Gillywater. You nodded gratefully and downed it all in one drink. You stood up, testing to see if your legs worked again. A little wobbly but it would do. Aberforth supported your fram as your started to walk. "Wait, where are you going?" He asked, with a protective arm around your back. "Dumbledore. I have to find my 'boy.'" You imitated him. You felt how concerned he was, and although it was sweet of him to treat you as a little sister, you were determined to find Credence. You were about to walk out the door, when he realized you were willing to walk all the way to Hogwarts in your condition. "No, no, no, you think you're walking?" He abruptly let go of you, which almost made you fall over. "Well, I can't really apparate there, can I?" ('In more ways than one.' You thought.) He looks at you with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, I do know an easier way..."


	3. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're reunited with Credence and he finally gets the education the man he knew as Rupert Graves falsely promised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm biased. Only a bit though. Maybe a little bit more than that. (I kind of dislike the Gryffindors.) Yes, I'm a Slytherin. And I love the Hufflepuffs.

"This is safe, right?" You stood in front of the large painting. It was comissioned pretty recently, its colours were still bright and the girl in the portrait smiled pleasantly at you. "Yes. It leads directly to the Room of Requirement." You side-glanced at Aberforth, and saw him glassy-eyed, a bittersweet smile etched on his face. You looked back to the blonde girl and suddenly saw a resemblance. "Is this...Ariana?" You carefully touched the edges of the frame, as if one single careless touch could break it. Aberforth was quiet but nodded solemnly. 

"Well, enough sulking, you must go now. Find your boy." He snapped out of it fairly quickly. You wondered if he hasn't come to terms with it yet. It was only 28 years since she's died, so that would be a long time to grieve, but when the average wizard's life span is 137, 28 years is very little. You turned to Aberforth, grinning comfortingly. You couldn't do anything about it, and you couldn't even help Dumbledore then. "I've, um, sent a letter to Dumbledore to fetch you here. He should be—" The portrait of Ariana swung open, revealing a tall middle-aged man in a purple pinstriped suit. Behind him, a boy stood, shivering and quiet. Dumbledore called your name happily, greeting you with open arms. But you went straight directly to the boy behind him who was clad in black. "I haven't seen you in—" His speechwas cut off by you bumping into him as you ran to check on Credence. He looked down at you, silently wondering if it was really you. And then, out of nowhere, you leapt on to him. Hugging him until he was softly laughing and asking you for time to breathe.

Behind you, the brothers sighed, a thought shared in their minds. 'Ah, young love.'

After a few moments, you finally broke apart from him, although you kept two hands on his shoulders. "Oh Merlin, I thought I was never going to see you again." For some reason, you felt a lump in your throat. Like you were going to cry. But why? It's not like you've been with him for long. You shouldn't be caring as much as you are.

He saw the overthinking in your eyes and decided to snap you out of it. "What happened?" He asked, both of you completely forgetting the other two men in the room. In the meantime, Albus said farewell to his brother and closed the portrait. "I, I dueled with him. I bought myself some time to apparate here." He was confused with the word 'apparate' but got the general idea. You didn't notice Dumbledore listening intently. "You what?" He asked calmly, but with a warning tone. A warning tone not to backtrack or lie. "I...I fought with him...." A distressed expression switched with the then pleasant one he had minutes before. "You could've gotten hurt, or worse! You're only 17, you can't go running around duelling with one of the darkest wizards to live!" He tried to keep calm but he couldn't. It was all too familiar. 

You walked up to your old mentor, with eyes that would never stand down. "Dumbledore, if there was one thing you've taught me that I've treasured through all the years is that if I have to do something for love, I must. And you did too, Dumbledore. Once, when you were 18." You spoked in a hushed manner and the words didn't go through any filter. You felt bad afterwards, but it was true. He was quiet. 

You walked back to Credence's side to check on him again, and his shivering has stopped.

"Let us go. Walk forward, we are going to Hogwarts."

 

It was 4 in the morning and you saw a few students in the hallway awake already. You were walking to Dumbledore's office and all eyes were on the girl and her American boyfriend with the strange haircut.

Of course, they only inferred that it was your boyfriend. It didn't help that you clutched to his arm and never let go. He was okay with it. He was usually the touchy one after all.

When you got to the locked mahogany door, Dumbledore reached inside his trouser pockets and fished out a silver key. As soon as you sat down on the cushioned chairs, Dumbledore asked questions.

"You're an obscurial, am I correct?" Credence glanced at you nervously, almost as if asking if he could answer. You nodded encouragingly. "Yes, sir." His voice wavered, obviously unsure what to do around new people. Dumbledore stated your name. "And you got this broom," He motioned to a broom, now laying flat on the ground. "To guide him to the Leaky Cauldron and asked the Landlord to send me a letter?" You nodded. "Where did you last see Grindelwald?" You wondered the relevance of the question. Maybe the love he fought for was also for others besides his family? "London, professor. In my home. I dueled him there." He wordlessly called for tea from the kitchens and it appeared on his table. "Did you let him follow you?" You raised an eyebrow. Credence picked up a cup and nervously sipped on it. "Of course not, sir. I did not let him know of my location. And, I'm sure, Hogwarts can't be infiltrated by him, can it?" Finally, you realized that maybe it was a test to see if you really were you and not some henchman to kidnap Credence. You could easily be dead in your home at the moment. 

Meanwhile, Dumbledore thought of your question. Could Hogwarts be in danger of Grindelwald? Could he actually do it?

He realized maybe he could, but somehow, Albus knew in his heart he wouldn't.

"Of course not." He spoke with utmost certainty. "Now, I'm sure both of you are very tired. I'm going to ask Headmaster Dippet for a room for you to stay in. You can stay here in the meantime." He motioned to the couple of couches in the room. "Or you can join the students for breakfast. I'm sure there will be some familiar faces." He spoke your name. He promptly left the room and headed to the Gargoyle corridor.

You two sat in the same couch, arms splayed wherever. You leaned into the crook of Credence's neck. You were too tired to overthink the action. He leaned on your held as well. Your eyes grew heavier by the minute, as did his. 

"Why do you do so much for me?" He asked, followed by a yawn.  
"Because, somehow, I care for you..."

You drifted off to sleep.

 

You woke up with your head on his lap, and his hand brushing through your hair. Apparently, you had fallen from your earlier position to the one you had now. His neck will probably hurt like hell. Which made you stand up, position him properly laying down and draped a thin blanket you found in one of Dumbledore's cabinets. You checked the window and saw that the sun had properly risen now. It was probably around 6AM. "You're awake." Dumbledore walked in from the door, keeping his voice low. You just spared him a glance and continued watching the sunrise over the black lake. "I've missed this place. It isn't as lonely here." At that moment, you remembered your father.

"Oh, Oh, Merlin." You gasped to yourself. "What is it?" He asked, now sat upon his chair once again. "My father. My father, oh goodness, he knows I'm the Minister's daughter." You turned to him completely. "He might be in danger.." You whispered to yourself as you approached the professor again. "Oh my— Dumbledore please, please send someone to guard him. Please!" You couldn'y keep your voice down. Dumbledore was unsure of what to think. "I shall. But you must wait. We will only watch over him." You couldn't do anything but nod. Dumbledore has done so much for you now.

You went back to the couch you had slept on to see Credence's eyes fluttering open. He blinked at you a few times and you smiled at him. "You hungry?" He yawned before muttering a small 'Yes'. "Well, it's time you take a tour in Hogwarts."

 

"Where are we going?" His smile was giddy and his energy was almost uncontainable. You just smiled at him back, and kept walking until you reached the place you were headed to. Just a few feet from your destination was the kitchen. You stood in front of the familiar fruit bowl painting. Hufflepuff's painting. "This is the Hufflepuff common room. I used to be a Hufflepuff too. The most brilliant one they've had in years." You bragged, remembering the experiences you had in that room. "Can't we enter?" He asked and you just laughed softly. "Don't know the password. And plus, we aren't students anymore." You lead him to another hall. "Where are we going now?" He asked, as he tried to take in each and every detail of the school. "Breakfast."

When you lead him to the Great Hall, you swore his jaw could've touched the floor. Obviously, he's never been to a place so open and vast before. It was even more amusing when he saw the banquet of food on the tables. His reaction was priceless. Utterly amazed. "How much do you pay for the food?" He asked as you went down to sit on a empty position on the Hufflepuff table. "Nothing at all." You grabbed him a plate and got him a bit of most near your seats. You picked your own plate and food and started eating. He was even more shocked than before, if that was even possible. 

"Can you tell me about the Houses?" He inquired as he reached for the pumpkin juice, which a kind sixth year handed to him happily. You paused from eating (Slightly ashamed from the pace of how you were feeding yourself.) and wiped your lips with a napkin. "Well, there's Gryffindor," He ate as you spoke, looking directly at you and listening carefully. "They're brave. Fearless, actually. They're usually the ones who get all the glory..." You almost muttered the last part. "And they're rivals with the Slytherins. If you ask me, they have most of the favouring. It's unfair sometimes, even if some Slytherins are really bad..." You trailed off. "Although, in their hearts, they really are nice. Just get a bit too carried away sometimes." You took a spoonful of mashed potato and stuffed your mouth with it. You forgot how much you've missed Hogwarts food. "Then there's the Slytherins, they're cunning, witty, ambitious. They're supposed to be the evil of the lot. And yes, they've had their batch of bad apples. They get carried away a lot too. But honestly, they're given a worse reputation than they deserve. I've had a Slytherin friend or two, and they really stick up for me when I need it." You noticed that the desert platter has appeared now, so you took a piece of pie and placed it on your plate. Credence was still listening, his attention couldn't be shared. "And the Ravenclaws, they're the knowledgeable ones. Wisdom above measure. They're usually picked on too for being...bookish. But really, they're incredible witches and wizards. Some of the most brilliant witches come from Ravenclaw." Credence suddenly looked confused. "Well, you don't." You don't know why that statement made you flustered. You knew that, your OWLs and your NEWTs reassure you that you are, in fact, brilliant. 

'Maybe it's because it came from him?' A thought suggested in your head, but you brushed it off.

Credence smiled at you, signalling for you to continue.

"Then, there's the Hufflepuffs. Most people disregard us as the nice ones. But that's not true at all! We're loyal, we're passionate and we can fight! But, we fight for the truth. Even if that truth is different for each student, we're passionate for our views. However, if we do have the option for peace, we choose it, so people easily mistake us for cowards. But we don't really need bloodshed to get along, y'know?" 

As you finished, you noticed how wide Credence's grin has widened. The glint in his eyes was different now, but you couldn't quite put your finger on it.

Credence loved it when you talked about Hufflepuff and even just magic in general. You always sound so passionate about the topics. You were always much more expressive when you talked about them. Your entire aura lit up and he loved it.

But he'd never admit that.

 

Eventually, you were offered an empty faculty room near Dumbledore's office. Thankfully, they had managed to put two separate twin beds on either side of the room. You talked with Dumbledore, asking how long you would have to stay here. Apparently, until Credence, you and your father are sure to be safe. He doesn't know when this will happen, but until then Credence will be under Dumbledore's care. His care included teaching him how to control his obscurus until he was powerful enough to dispel it. You were happy for him, seeing as finally his promise of education has come true. He was giddy when he learned this, asking left and right when and how this happened. He also snatched your wand and excitedly showed Dumbledore a couple of spells he's learned from you. ("Ferula!" and "Aberratio Miseria!") He obviously shows a lot of promising qualities, seeing as he's learned a spell invented by you fairly quickly. You tended to stay on the complicated side when it came to magic. It's partly the reason why you started making your own. 

You approached him, watching him practice with your wand. "Hey, Credence." You smiled as he turned to you, pausing from his current charm. ("Wingardium Leviosa!") "Hi." He stated your name. You decided to show him a little trick. You held your open palm out over the feather he was practicing on. "Wingardium Leviosa." You said, observing as the feather floated in mid-air, following your hand. He looked absolutely amazed, and it made you too happy that it was strange. "How did you do that?" He asked, open-jawed and wide-eyed. "It's wandless magic. It's incredibly difficult to master. I only know simple charms with it, actually." You chuckled softly after your confession. Nonetheless though, he was amazed by it. "Here, your movement is much to shaky and random. It should be quick but precise." You wrapped your hand around his, slowly guiding it to the right path and position. The contact was weird at first, but you quickly grew accustomed to it. You built up speed until finally, the feather levitated several inches from the ground. "There you go!" You let go of his hand, letting him move on his own. You watched proudly, seeing him move it higher and higher on his own. He dropped it a few moments later, turning to you to smile gratefully. 

You had the urge to squeeze him again like you did back in the portrait.

A familiar voice rang through the room, calling for you. You found the source of the voice and found Dumbledore peeking through the door. "Yes, sir?" You asked. "Please come with me. We need to talk about some things." You glanced back at the wizard-to-be you were just eaching. His face fell, which broke your heart. "You can come too, Credence." Dumbledore added, which effectively made him smile again.

Dumbledoor's office was just two doors down the corridor. When you reached the door again, Dumbledoor requested for Credence to stay outside of the room. To your displeasure, of course but Credence was fine with it.

"What is it, sir?" You shifted in the cushioned seat, trying to get comfortable. "It's about Credence." You didn't know why, but it made you worry. "What about him?" "He's possibly the most powerful obscurial in wizarding history." The news made you freeze in place. You've never really thought about him and his obscurial self. He's never been violent or ever once manifested it to you. Which was a good thing, but it was bad how you completely forgot you had what others called a "beast" in your home. Dumbledore continued. "He's also outlived every other obscurial. Most obscurials only live until their tenth birthday and their deaths are usually caused by...natural causes." You saw that he was still broken up over his little sister. But you also saw the stubborn optimism, how even if she was gone, he should be thankful he was given four years extra with Ariana. "Well, what does that mean for him?" "It means we need to get rid of his obscurus quickly and that we also need to be careful with his power. Obscurials are unstable sources of immense power. You have to remember this." You nodded. "Will that be all?" You asked one last time, preparing to leave. "One last thing, I know you hold affection for that boy, but that don't do anything too rash for him." You faked denial on your face at first, but it was no use. Dumbledoor could always see right through you. 

"Yes, professor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for you to hear this BUT
> 
>  
> 
> I'm proobbbbbaaaaabbbly not gonna be writing a new chapter until Sunday. (I SWEAR TO GOD @ MAIA. DO IT.) I'm kind of busy now BUT I have 1 more chapter I'm going to release this Friday. I swear I'm trying to write chapter five right now but it isn't that easy and I should've planned this better.
> 
> Sorry! I swear I'll be back.


	4. Pounce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore said don't do it. So you did.

So you didn't and hopefully, you won't. Dumbledore actually let Credence go to a few of his classes just to get a glimpse of what he's going to be in. Sometimes, you went with him. And even when he was just silent reading "A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration" his eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement. You loved watching him learn and his control on his obscurus was steadily getting better. You wondered if he'd be a better wizard than you when he learns completely. He was very powerful, you knew that, so maybe he could even outwit some of the greatest wizards who's ever lived.

You admit, the thought made you envious, but you were proud too. Before being taught in Hogwarts, you were his teacher after all. 

Though you were content with everything, something was gnawing at the back of your brain. The question's answer would be too risky to find. It would be what Dumbledore called an act of rashness. 

You tried to surpress the question inside your head. It wasn't important to learn about. It wasn't worth getting killed. But this wasn't about you. This was about Credence and his powers. 

So you set out in the early morning, leaving nothing but a note and a piece of charmed paper to Credence and Dumbledore. The paper was supposed to show your conditions, but you never specified what you were doing. Just that you'll be gone for a little while, they shouldn't worry for you, and that to only, _only_ come for you when the paper says critical. 

You packed your pouch of wizard and muggle money, your wand and a canteen of water in a small briefcase on that morning and headed out to the secret exit usually used by latecomers during the Sorting Ceremony in the beginning of the year. 

However, when you got there, you were met by someone you felt like you should know but don't.

A tall man with a freckled face and wisps redish brown hair sitting on his forehead was at first shocked to see you but then smiled. "Oh, hi! Who might you be?" He asked, but your eyes travelled south to what his hands held. It was rude but you felt something strange coming off it. You looked up at him again and grinned back. You stated your name. "I'm Newton Scamander." He placed the weight of his briefcase in one hand and shook yours. "Are you heading out somewhere?" He asked. "Oh, um, yes. I'm going...somewhere. What are you doing here?" You inquired, hoping no one else saw you heading out and would report to Dumbledore while you were still here. "I'm meeting Dumbledore. Is he awake?" Think of the wizard and the wizard will appear. Or in this case, be talked about. "Ah, no. He should be awake in a few hours though. It looks like I have to go though." You smiled at him, trying to smile your way out of the situation. "Oh, that's alright. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." 

 

The train to London was uneventful. Some students were riding with you, probably expelled or suspended, but it was mostly empty. The incoming encounter you'll have with the man who killed your only means of communication to your father scared you slightly. But you needed answers.

 

When you got there, the house was eerily quiet. No hooting from Woosh. No shuffling in the creaky bed ffom Credence. It was lonely and unnerving. But you knew you should cherish just being lonesome and unnerved at the moment. You might not even live after the next.

The thought and the sound of shoes on wood made you freeze in place. "Why, what brings you back here?" You turned towards the source of the sound. The same piercing blues stared at you. Unwavering and without hesitation. "I want answers." Your voice was confident, it was as confident as you could get. He stepped dangerously close to and you instinctively, grabbed your wand and settled a space between you two. "Before you do anything, I want you to answer me." He laughed at you. The kind that sent a shiver down your spine. The kind that almost made you 'Confringo!' him again on the spot. "Why should I do that?" He asked after his offensive reaction. "Because I'm younger and I'm quicker and I can disarm you in less than a few seconds." You weren't sure about the last part, but at leasts half of it was true. You already had your wand out too, which was a positive. He didn't believe that you could, but what's the harm with playing with your prey before killing it? He humoured you. "Alright. What do you want to know?" He stepped back, to your surprise, but you held up your wand still. You couldn't keep your guard down. 

"What do you want from Credence Barebone?"

From behind a wooden pillar in the darkness of the house, hid Newton Scamander. His wand at the ready, and his attention fully caught by the familiar name. Why do you know of the obscurial? 

"Personal interest and personal gain." Grindelwald replied, now circling you like a snake about to pounce. "I'm interested by obscurials and I'm interested in their power." He continued and now it was your turn to laugh. "You can't control obscurials. It's impossible!" You exclaimed and the smirk that appeared on his face could've been enough to prove you wrong. "Oh, but I did. You know that." He stepped closer. And your wand arm pointed upwards to his chest. You remembered what Credence told you, about how Grindelwald used him to get to his family. But then ignoring the fact that Credence himself was more powerful than both of his sisters combined. 

But he failed.

And you had enough faith to believe he'd fail again.

Two yells and a flash of red brought you back to reality and immediately brought you out of it. The last thing you saw was two blurry men duelling before your vision was incased by darkness.

Newt thought you an idiot for freezing in place when Grindelwald said what he said. You were promptly shot by a stunning spell by the dark wizard before Newt could yell "Expelliarmus!" at him. Grindelwald was caught off guard by the sudden intruder but found himself wandless and unable to fight back. Grindelwald snarled at Newt, his face being all too familiar. 

"Stupefy!" Yelled Newt before he could call for his wand again. Grindelwald lay unconscious on the floor, and it bought the magizoologist enough time to run to you and apparate himself and yourself back to Hogsmeade.

 

When Newt appeared in Hogsmeade with your unmoving body, Aberforth quickly sent Albus a letter, telling him everything that happened. He was panicking and Newt felt bad in your place.

Credence insisted to come with Dumbledore when he heard the news. Dumbledore refused at first, seeing as the boy was so tired from worrying about you. But he wouldn't let the professor pass without him.

When the portrait swung open, there was no bumping into Dumbledoor and leaping into Credence's body. No sweet words shared between you two. No sappy thoughts shared by two middle-aged men.

Just you, being carried by a Newton Scamander, almost like you were dead.

Newt immediately climbed up the portrait and it took all of Credence's strength to not jump at you. Unlike him when you did that to him, he was very much conscious and could take the sudden weight. But right now? You looked fragile and in horrible conditions. You were breathing still, but each breath was shallow and had a random pace to it. Credence kept his eyes on you the whole time when they came back to Dumbledore's office.

 

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked as he uncharacteristically fussed over you. "She got hit by a stunning spell by Grindelwald." A new found anger bubbled in Credence's chest when he heard who did it. "Grindelwald's a powerful man. She will not be awake for a few days at most." Dumbledore stated as he checked your body for any wounds or physical injury. "Why did she do it?" Newt almost hesitated to answer. He wasn't sure if she'd like to let Dumbledore know about what she did. "....She asked him why he wanted Credence so much." Newt felt ashamed. Like he was spreading someone's secret. He knew of your name too, he knew you were the Minister's daughter and most of all, he knew you were a famed Hufflepuff! He felt like he was betraying a housemate. Which he probably was. 

Dumbledore only sighed. You might be the most rebellious Hufflepuff he's ever had the pleasure to each. And that's saying something, as just standing a few feet away from him was the Hufflepuff who went out after curfew to play with the Hippogriffs and catch Bowtruckles in the Forbidden Forest. 

"Can't we just Rennervate her?" Newt was surprised to hear Credence speak, especially when he's speaking of an incantation. "First of all, the 'R' isn't pronounced in Rennervate. Second, do you remember me?" Newt asked. It's been at least 4 months seen he's last seen Credence. And when they met, Newt was kind of trying to calm him in his obscurial form. "Yes. You're the kind lady's friend." Credence answered. The kind lady must be Porpentina. Newt smiled at him and held his hand out. "Just to reintroduce, I'm Newt Scamander." Credence shook it, albeit hesitant at first. He still didn't know how to act around new people. Well, Credence wasn't new to him but he was new to Credence. His obscurial isn't him.

"To answer your question," Dumbledore said after their short exchange. "No. This is the doing of a dark wizard. It's much more powerful than the usual stunning spells." He picked her up off the couch and handed her to Newt once again. "Take her to the hospital wing. Tell the matron what happened." Newt replied with a curt "Yes, Professor." and walked off. Credence gave Dumbledore a look and he simply nodded in reply. He then ran after Newt to accompany him.

While they walked, Newt decided to ask some questions to the one of a kind boy. "So," He started. "How do you know her?" Newt asked, motioning to you with his head. "She...She took me in when I arrived in London. She's very kind to me. Stuck up for me a lot." Credence smiled at the memories he had while he still stayed in your quaint little house. "Ah." Newt heard a tinge of fondness in his voice. It seems you had a good effect on him. "How long have you been staying with her?" They were coming up the stairs now. Credence learned how to navigate through it by trial and error. A lot of it. "A few weeks now. I only stayed for 2 days in her house though. Um, how's the nice lady?" Credence asked. He misses the short-haired witch. He was the first to display true kindness to him and she was the first to hide no ill intentions towards him too. Although it was short-lived compared to you, it was still as sweet. "You mean Porpentina? She's fine. She's, uh, with her sister." Newt grew flustered talking about her. "Do you...Do you like Porpentina?" Credence doesn't know what made him ask it, but he did. Newt was still flustered but now he was also slightly amused. "Well, do you like the Minister's daughter?" He grinned at him, very proud of himself. Credence's cheeks tinged pink and they continued walking to the infirmary i silence.

 

"How is she, ma'am?" Credence asked the old matron, as she placed a goblet of a red coloured liquid to your lips. His accent was new to the nurse, who hasn't really gone to America in her whole life. "She'll be okay. A very strong witch. I've tended to her before, y'know. She always recovered quickly." She smiled sweetly at him. "Are you her boyfriend?" The elderly woman asked, the innocent smile still on her lips. Credence flushed red, and he fumbled with his hands awkwardly. Newt sniggered. "I, uhm, ehm—" Suddenly, the woman's eyes traveled to where Newt stood. "Newt! I've heard a bit about your adventures. Word travels fast 'round here. There was a girl involved, if I'm not mistaken?" It was Credence's turn to snigger. "Well—" "Yes, ma'am. Her name's Porpentina. She's a very kind witch." Credence answered for him and Newt stared at him, dumbfounded. "Oh well, I wish you well with her, my dear." She was going to drape you in your blanket and let you rest when suddenly your eyes opened. Credence quickly reacted by coming to your side, eyes fill with worry. You looked even weaker up close. Your pupils were hazvy and glassy. You reached up to touch his cheek with your open palm. "Credence..." Your voice was even worse. Almost inaudible. Rough. 

And then, your lids closed again.

Your hand fell to his forearm, limp. 

Credence didn't know what to say. "Is that...normal?" He asked, still looking at your unmoving form. "Yes. For cases like this. She's trying to fight it. It's good." The matron reassured him. "Well, I believe you must let her rest now. Check on her again tomorrow. It's time for you to eat now." Newt headed out, sparing one glance at you before exiting the door. As the younger of the two was walking away, the woman grabbed him with a firm hand. "She's fond of you. Take care of her when she's out of here." Credence nodded.

Behind your closed eyelids, you dreamt of daisies. You frolicked in them, and when you touched them, they changed colour. 

Unbeknownst to you, there's a looming darkness behind you. Waiting to pounce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear ill finish this


	5. Give and Take

The days that followed were boring for Credence. Dumbledore was teaching him about beasts, and giving him more background about Obscurials (With Newt's help). Newt was going to leave earlier, explaining that he was just there to seek council from his old professor, but he felt responsible for you and Credence. "I brought her out of that Grindelwald mess, I might as well be the one to welcome her to a new one." He joked, montioning to the still exasperated Dumbledore.

Credence had hoped Dumbledore's worry would've subsided by now, but he was very determined to give you a lecture when you woke up. 

But when you did, he couldn't even speak.

 

Credence ran over to you the second he walked into the tall doors of the infirmary and saw you with a book in hand. Your expression was calm and composed. As if you hadn't just been attacked by a dark wizard a few days ago. When he came up to you, you smiled at him and he returned the expression, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to hurt you, and he wasn't sure if strangling you in his embrace would be safe yet. Dumbledore followed, and finally, Newt, all standing at the edge of your bed. 

No one spoke, so you decided to go ahead.

"A professor, a magizoologist and an Obscurial walks into a room... Sounds a bit like a joke, doesn't it?" 

Dumbledore smiled. Your humour was ever so stubborn, in the midst of your situation and all. 

"Why did you do it? And don't say 'For Credence' because then I will not feel guilty for when I call you a fool." Newt stated, clearly unfazed by your sudden jest. A soft laugh rumbled in your chest. "For Credence—" "You're a fool." You took a moment to roll your eyes at him before continuing. "And for Dumbledore." You looked at him and he had an eyebrow raised, signalling for you to elaborate. You grabbed down to where your pockets were, feeling around for a locket. You opened it, and a few strands of almost-white, blond hair fell out, glittering in the early morning sunlight. "What's that?" Credence asked, cautiously coming nearer to you, wanting to be in closer proximity. Newt followed, although for different reasons, as it was very hard to see hair in this light. "Grindelwald's hair. Do you know how much falls off a head in a day? A hundred. I just needed to go back there to gather some." You grinned at all three of them, as if this cleared everything up. "Why would you need to gather them?" Credence spoke up, his expression more confused than ever. "Well, Dumbledore wants to help Grindelwald and Grindelwald is a busy man. Conquering the muggle world and all, he's going to be moving around a lot. With this though," You held one up. "I can bewitch a compass to tell us where he is, all I needed was some part of him for my charm to identify who we're looking for." Newt's mouth hung open in awe and shock. You could've been in Ravenclaw too. "But why put yourself through all the danger of asking him to be there?" He closed his mouth and asked the question that was on Credence's mind. "Much too simple. I had to make sure that if I didn't find any, I would have the real thing to get more from." With the mindless courage of a Gryffindor too. "You think you could have taken him?" Dumbledore finally spoke. "Well....That was the risk of it all." So clever yet so careless. Everyone was shocked by the complexity of your plan. It was a dumb move, and you were completely, completely unaware of the fact you had almost died if decided to yell out 'Avada Kedavra!' instead of using the stunning spell that hit you, but it was all not without reason.

It was still stupid though.

Credence lost all self-control and practically leapt on you, almost knocking out the air out of your lungs if you hadn't been waiting for it. The warmth of another body felt refreshing, and you graciously accepted it but awkwardly wrapping an arm around his waist. "You could've died!" He could've yelled at your ear, but kept his voice even to best of his abilities. You smiled against his nape, his hair tickling your nose. "I'm not though."

All the affection blatantly made Newt a bit uncomfortable. It made him miss a certain dark-haired Goldstein. However, he couldn't stop himself from scrunching up his nose in mock disgust. 

"Oh, stop it, I'm sure you have moments like that with your lady too." The old matron's voice startled Newt, although he immediately regained his composure. The elder smiled sweetly at them, mildly swooning at the scene before her.

Dumbledore was satisfied enough by Credence getting his original teacher back.

 

Following your reawakening, the rest of the day went as normal. Credence joined some of Dumbledore's transfiguration classes (He could turn books in frogs now!) and Newt and you exchanged memories of being Hufflepuff stories. You asked him about America, and you told him you'd only been there once, in a holiday trip. He told you about the Goldstein sisterhood s, about Nifflers, and the (Horrible) American ministry of magic. He even showed you his bowtruckle friend, a small one named Pickett. Newt explained how Pickett seems to favour Hufflepuff students, and so that was why he seemed so affectionate to you. That or he was in heat. 

You both laughed about it and he proposed to let you in his case, that was actually more like a miniature zoo for many kinds of majestic beasts and cute little creatures alike. You politely declined, saying that you felt like Credence would want to be there to see it too. He understood, but then it was followed by an awkward question. 

"How do you feel about him? ...Or, more bluntly, do you like him?"

You weren't stupid, (Credence would beg to differ.) you knew what he meant but you decided to deflect it anyway.

"Whatever do you mean? Of course, I like him. He's my friend!" The denial stung at the tip of your tongue. Lying never felt good to you. Or natural. "You know what I mean." He was a fellow Hufflepuff who _knows_ for sure none of you were very good at deceiving. You took a few moments to get your composure back. He was only ever supposed to be a temporary problem— no, not problem, more like a temporary guest but obviously, that's not the case anymore. You sighed. "I...I don't know." You truly didn't. You cared for him, a lot, but you classified it as sibling-like. Now that you've done so much for him though, you weren't sure. 

Newt saw the confusion and the internal war in your mind. "A bit affectionate for 'I don't know', don't you think? He's definitely fond of you, though. I can say that with certainty." You looked away and awkwardly fiddled your thumbs. Did he? You're naturally affectionate, but you don't know about Credence... "When I said affectionate, I meant you. Credence has a tragic history, he's more likely to be distant. But he's not. Not with you, at least." He remarked and sat down on the edge of your bed. His case lay silent and unmoving on the floor next to it. A stark contrast to what's inside the leather boundaries of the bad. "He trusts easily. Maybe it's just that. Trust." You suggested, feeling more like you were trying to persuade yourself and not Newt. "It may be, or it may be not." Newt hopped off the matress and picked up his suitcase. He sounded unconvinced. "I'm not your father, Merlin, we've only know each other for less than a week! But I do know some things about Credence," He walked past you, heading towards the door. "And there's something about him that's different. And it's a good one." He nodded to you and stated your name as a farewell, before leaving.

He left you with a lot of questions in your mind.

Why were you doing so much for him? You've told yourself that it was for your mother. That you wanted to do it for her honor and sake, but she wouldn't want you to die for him. You risked your life for him. You thought about maybe it was because it was the right thing to do. You were doing it because it was good. But no, that doesn't add up either. You've never been one to put everything aside for one cause, let alone for one person. You didn't believe in absolution, you believe in things being as important as other things. But with him?

You left your job behind. And your home. You put yourself in the face of danger. You gave him shelter and love and....

Love.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Credence's panicked form slamming the door open. He was panting, and sweating profusely.

"What's wrong?—" "L-Letter. Owlery. Come, now!" He yelled at you. His sudden outburst scared you at first, but you returned to your senses and prompty stood up, speed walking with him towards the Owlery.

"Okay, tell me what happened, please." You tried to keep your voice even. Credence stared straight ahead as he talked. "Dumbledore and I were trying to practice, and we needed an open area, so we went there. T-Then an owl arrived..." His breathing was ragged and shallow, his speech shaky. "What?" Worry bubbled in your chest. "J-Just...You'll see." You grabbed his hand, to his confusion and surprise, and apparated to the owlery.

The next second, you were standing on hay and droppings. You looked at Credence, only to be greeted by a sudden dead weight in your arms. He lay limp and unconscious, unused to the unusual means of transportation. You forgot he wasn't accostumed to the feeling. You dragged his body to a nearby haystack, making sure his position wasn't uncomfortable. 

You brought your eyes back to the scene in front of you. Dumbledore stood still, gazing solemnly at an unopened letter. You approached him cautiously. Maybe bad news about his family? 

"Professor, what's that?" He looked at you and handed you it. Confusion showed in your expression. "I sense tragic news in it. Negativity." When you looked down upon the letter, and saw the Ministry emblem on the red wax, you're sure your heart could've stopped. You opened it with stiff hands, expecting the worst.

You first saw your name.

And then an unmoving picture of your father.

...Your father's body, his robes ripped open, his eyes cloudly and eternally emotionless. In his bare chest, a crimson message was roughly carved.

'Keep him then.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter whoops sorry


	6. Smile!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Always be happy, alright? Papa and Mama love you very much. And love will always be there, even when we're not here."_

The moment you read the last word, a fire was lit in your chest. It blinded you. The feeling spread throughout your body, and you felt it in every finger, every nail. At first you didn't even hear Dumbledore speak, but you finally gathered yourself together. "Don't act on impulse. This is his last move." You looked up to him, with an eyebrow raised. "What?" The question was unintentionally oozing with poison. "He's admitting defeat. We have won." The fire grew hotter. The only remaining calmness in you thanked Merlin that Credence was unconscious, or he would be the one receiving your immense frustration and anger. "Won?!" You screamed. The once peacefully sleeping birds frantically flew out, alarmed. "My father— My only remaining family just DIED!" Your eyes stung, your mouth went dry and you felt your throat tighten around itself. Dumbledore looked calm. But not unbothered or emotionless either. His eyes showed sympathy, but his lips formed a straight line. "Triumphs are not offered. Your father was the price to be paid." His voice showed how solemn he truly was, although it was unrecognizable when compared to the pure and utter fury in your entire being. Your eyes were glassy, covered by a film of hot tears that refused to fall. Your hands were balled up in tight fists. "You've saved Credence. Isn't that what you wanted?" The question only further filled your lungs and lips with toxic. "You...I—" "What's going on?" A tired voice said from behind you. You glanced from your shoulders. Your yelling must've woken him. 

Caught up in the moment and the heaviness of it all, you huffed and walked out. Your footsteps made loud thuds, even on top of the scattered hay.

After making your exit, Credence tried to run after you. His legs screamed at him, the sudden weight of his body slowing him down. "Wait," Credence stopped in his tracks. "I need to speak with you."

 

You threw another compass against the bedroom wall. Another failed attempt at the locating charm that you had developed. The compass broke open, exploding into a silver mass of cogs and screws. "R-Reparo!" You pointed and yelled at it. Nothing happened. "Y'know, you were the one who taught me not to slur or stutter when casting a spell." You looked up from where the broken object was to the source of the sound. Credence stood against the doorframe, his posture was stiff. Although he was considerably calmer than when he first woke up. You wanted to make a snarky remark, but your mind and your lips were exhausted. You sat up on your matress and another batch of angry tears came. "Dumbledore told me. He also told me I was probably the only person who could talk to you and make you listen." You smiled without joy, only because it was the truth. He noticed and he muttered a small 'May I?' gesturing on the bed. You nodded and he sat down beside you, observing the little details of your room. 

"Y'know...I don't know how you see it, but if I looked at how Dumbledore does, he's right. You got what you wanted." You stayed quiet. You should be angry with him, absolutely infuriated like you had been with the old professor, but you couldn't. Aside from having shed all your tears and having screamed all your frustrations out, you couldn't bring yourself to be mad with him. Your silence urged him to continue. "However," He started again, and noticeably stiffened his back. Whatever he was about to say, it made him awfully nervous. "I don't see how I'm a very good deal. You lost your father. I'm just—" You cut him off with your lips. You don't know what made you do it. Maybe the overwhelming sadness of losing someone? Maybe it's the exhaustion? Maybe it's something else? Or maybe, it was because it was him?

Whatever it was, it made you realise amazing what you have here is. 

He took no time returning the expression, and hesitantly place a tender hand to your cheek. His thumb drew circles on your skin and it almost had the same effects of your Calming spell.

When you broke apart and his hand left your skin, you were both gasping for air. But he was smiling and so were you. "You're not a 'just' anything. You're important to me. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but it just is like that. You've become a constant that I love." The words left your throbbing lips seamlessly. He couldn't say anything. But he was happy. For the first time in his nineteen years of life he felt genuinely loved and joyful. 

Somewhere in your mind, the sorrow lingered. But right here, right now, all was well. It was peaceful. You would honor your father and mother when you had the time. But at the moment, you wanted to grant their wish for you ever since you were a little girl.

_"Always be happy, alright? Papa and Mama love you very much. And love will always be there, even when we're not here."_

The memory of your mother's bright eyes and wide smile projected into your brain. She would have loved to meet Credence. 

You took his wrist, and he looked at you with wide eyes, surprised by the sudden gesture (Although, by now, he's learning to like sudden gestures from you). You grinned at him.

"We're making a Grindelwald hunting compass, aren't we? Come on!"

 

A few hours later, after much perfecting of the charm (Turns out, your Latin was wrong), you finally succeeded. Of course, you had yet to test if it would work, so you took a strand of hair from Credence and bewitched another compass with the same procedure. It worked. He told you what you would do with his compass, and you laughed together when you claimed you'd need it in case he went about running off in the Forbidden Forest, like you did when you were studying. 

Newt was sympathetic when he heard about your father's passing, but when he came to check on you from Dumbledore's office, he saw you, smiling and making doe eyes at Credence. He chuckled to himself as he continued forward to the library. He had called it. The echoed exchange between you two reminded him to contact Tina again. Maybe a surprise visit. Maybe even take you and Credence for the ride. He guessed the boy wouldn't start proper schooling until after the current year finished, so he wouldn't need to catch up on so much work. He quietly formulated plans in his head.

You gave the compass to Dumbledore, after a lot of encouragmsnt and persuasion from Credence, of course. He was delighted when you showed him how it worked, also letting him look at Credence's compass. He said he'd immediately get to work with it, and that he'd credit you when Grindelwald has been helped. (How he worded it.) You told him that you'd rather not, and that you only wished him the best of luck in "helping" Grindelwald. (You seriously hoped it was a kinder way to say get him in prison.)

 

Later that day, you were sitting in the Hufflepuff table, and even though you were content with most things at the moment, you didn't forget the grimmer side of your tale. Newt noticed this. You were eerily quiet and you barely ate your food. Credence was too busy conversing with other students, ectastic to be gaining some actual friends. Funnily enough, he mingled quiet well with the younger ones, not so much the seventh years.

Newt scooted closer to you. "I'm sorry to hear the news." Newt mumbled, unsure of what to say at first. You meagerly smiled at him. After every high, there was always going to be a low. "But," He thought about how horrible his segueing is, but he continued on, determined to somehow cheer you up. "I've planned something good. For the three of us." He piqued your interest. You glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "How would you feel about going to America?" Your eyes widened at the strange proposal. It was a good proposal, yes, but it was also abrupt and out of nowhere. He saw the shock and confusion in your eyes. "Well, I know you haven't went, and I'm sure a little travelling will do you good....So, what do you say?" He asked and your entire face lit up. "What about Credence?" Ah, the first thing you ask. How adorable. "He'll come too, of course." You were smiling now. You took a moment to tear your gaze away from him and turned your attention to Credence. He faintly heard you relaying the question. Credence's flickered to Newt's with gratefulness, seeing how happy he made you. Newt saw him nod and you looked at him again, your eyes full of excitement. "He said yes! Can we go?" You asked, enthusiasm taking control. He chuckled in response. "Not right now, but maybe tomorrow evening. If you can get ready so soon..." You nearly strangled him in your embrace. "Yes, yes, yes!" You were obviously beside yourself with thrill and joy at the thought of travel. You've always wanted to, but never had the time.

Behind you, Credence stared at you, his head supported by his arm on the table. A student noticed this. "You like her, don't you?" They asked, prolonging the 'like' more than necessary. Credence paused, eyes still glued on you. 

"Maybe a little more than either of us would like to admit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost done!!


	7. Closure

You stood leaning on a pillar, watching the boat swaying along with the water. Next to you, sitting on the waiting benches was Newt and Credence. Newt frantically checked his case every two minutes. He said he wouldn't take chances with now two nifflers in his case. Credence listened intently to the magizoologist as he rambled on about beasts and creatures. He smiled when he mentioned Obscurials, thankful that he has control over it now, and that he was finally learning magic. You were happy for him, even proud, but right now, your parents took up most of your mind. The ferry wasn't to sail until two hours later, the three of you only decided to go earlier so Credence could see more of London. He said it was surreal to be walking around freely without the fear of getting kidnapped. He finally felt safe.

Newt called your name, interrupting your thoughts. You turned to him, replying with a little 'Hmm?'. "Would you like to go to the ministry?" He asked. The ministry was only a few minutes away, and you wouldn't be boarding the boat until later. He saw the initial delight in your face, followed by a calculating expression. "Yes." Was the only response you gave. Credence stood up as he heard the exchange, ready to follow you into whatever unknown place you were going to. "No," You smiled at him and fixed his lopsided tie. "I want to go alone." He nodded, wordlessly understanding your reasons. 

 

You've never been in the minister's office before. In fact, your father never let you even know what his job was before you were old enough to read the newspaper articles about him. He said his term was set in a time that was grim and dangerous, and that associating with you could put you in unnecessary harm. Your father was a loving and supportive father when you were younger, it was only after your mother's abrupt leaving that he became detached and careless. Although, he was not careless about you, he was careless with his job. He usually put certain special agents out in the field to do the dirty work, but after all that happened, he usually did things by himself. You realized too late he was searching for your mother as well as doing his job. Deep inside he knew it in himself that it was a lost cause, but it would've driven him mad to accept that, so he he grasped at straws. 

 

The office was a large, circular room. The current minister was out in a press conference to speak about your father's passing. It was littered with books, files and wax sticks for letters. In the center of the room was a table made of expensive wood, behind that were two frames: one large one that was empty, probably used for transporting between offices and another one of the former minister. The portrait of your father was smaller, but it was painted beautifully. His eyes twinkled with delight at you, blinking every once in a while and a big, bright smile was plastered on his face. It reminded you of the man that wasn't the mighty magical minister, but your father. The one who swept you off your feet and carried you on his back. Who tickled you every morning to wake you up. Who blew bubbles at you and played with you. That was your father.

You walked closer to the picture and reach out a hand to touch the frame's borders. You wondered if it could talk, or even listen. "Papa," You said, managing only barely a whisper. Suddenly, the colours shifted, moving your father so that he was no long tilted to the side but looking straight at you. He stated your name, the delight now tinged with sincerity. The tears that were welled in your eyes fell with no sadness in them. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to save you." You spoke clearly now, as if you were really talking to him. Your shoulders released the tension in them. "It's okay, sweetheart. Sometimes you can't be there to save everyone." He thought about your mother. About her smile and her voice. He misses her. You saw that. "Father, about the boy in my letter..." He replied with a soft hum. "I," You don't know what to expect of his reactions, just that you wanted him to know you are still loving. Even without them. "I think I love him." You finally said, and he looked overjoyed. "What?! No one can take my little girl away from me!" He jested and the both of you laughed afterwards. Then, you two shared a quiet moment. "I told you, honey." He stated, his eyes full of contentment for you. "Hmm?" "Love will always be around you."

You now sat on the bottom bunk of the ferry's interior, retelling your conversation with your father to Credence. "So what happened next?" You blushed when you remembered what you said next. "Well..." You trailed off. Suddenly your skirt looked very interesting. "I kind of told him I loved you.." You muttered, but he heard it loud and clear in his mind. "Look at me." You shyly turned your eyes back to him. "I know it's strange, I mean, this is my first...ehm..." He was at a lost for words. "Relationship? Maybe?" You don't know where the surge of confidence came from, but it felt nice. "Definitely. But, even if this, _we_ don't work. I'll still support you. In whatever way I can." You found yourself inches away from his lips. 

"Promise?"   
"Promise." 

The kiss was soft and sweet, very unlike the one before, that was rushed. Here, although it wasn't as private, you took all the time you needed. 

Suddenly, a pair of legs covered pinstriped fabric came hanging down above your head. Newt was forced to sleep in the top bunk when Credence opted for the one beside yours. His head peeked from behind the metal bars that supported his matress. "You two are sickeningly sweet." You rolled your eyes at him. "That's about to change now that we're meeting Ms. Goldstein." You stuck your tongue at him. The magizoologist grew flustered. "I'm sure that's probably why we're going to America anyway." Credence added, a goofy smirk on his lips. "I-I'm going to get us some drinks, I'll be right back." He headed off to the direction of the mini canteen.

 

The night you slept well. Very well. You were loved, you were safe and so was Credence.

And you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**6 years later...**

You watched as Credence patted your daughter's hair, smiling at her brightly. She pouted at him in response. It was her first day as a second year. She was a smart kid. Dumbledore still sent you letters, telling you about her progress. She almost gets all Outstandings on her homework and quizzes. She was especially good at potions though, just like her father. 

You walked over to her, being careful not to bump into the bustling crowd of parents. The express was set to in a few minutes, and so the platform was filled with excitement and nervousness. Elle looked up at you through the wisps of dark hair covering her vision. You knelt down to her height and swept them off her face with a tender hand. "Good luck, dear. We'll miss you." You whisper to her and promptly hugged her. Just like you did last year. "I'll miss you too, mama." She smiled as you two broke apart. "But..." She started. "Some of the other students tease me for being in Hufflepuff...They say me and the others are w-wuss...." She couldn't bring herself to say it, but you understood clearly. Your maternal instincts kicked in. You felt a righteous anger light in your chest. "Who are these students, honey? I'll—" "Elle." Credence put a hand to your arm, signalling for you to calm down. "Tell me, honey, is your mother anything like they say you are?" In Elle's head, tales she's heard from her funny Transfiguration professor flashed. She remembered the jouyous nostalgia in his eyes as he told her about when you risked your life for her father. She also recalls the time when the tall auburn-haired man, whom she now calls her Uncle Newt (As he visits almost weekly in the summer), tells her of the uncredited help from you in catching Gellert Grindelwald. The answer was obvious to her.

"No." Credence grinned at the both of you. Your reaction was immediate. Your eyes widened, and turned glassy with tears. You would have to ask Dumbledore how many stories she's heard about you. "Then don't let them tell you you're cowardly. Because no one in our family is." The train's conductor started yelling. ("Everyone aboard! NOW!" He yelled to a nearby child who refused to let go of his mother.) "Well, that's your cue to leave, darling." You kissed her one last time before she came running to the closing doors. "Love you!" Credence yelled after her as you stood up. His arm settled around your waist. "Love you too, Papa! Mama!" She replied back.

You heard the engines starting, the train slowly starting to move past you. 

"You're not wrong, you know." Credence side-glanced at you. "What?" "I know when you're unsure about something. You were unsure when you said none of us were cowardly. You were right. You're not a coward either." His only reply was a chaste kiss. When your lips weren't touching anymore, your foreheads still did, leaning against each other. "I love you." He whispered, his breath mixing with yours. "You already know the answer to that one." He rolled his eyes at your snarkiness. "For once, I want to hear i—" You kissed him to cut him off and annoy him. But you knew he secretly loved it. "I love you too. Now that she's gone.." You caught the sly glint in his eye. You whacked him with your hand. "Get your mind out of the gutter! I just meant I was starving!" You both laughed and walked off, heading to nearest diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY DUDES. HELLO. YES. ITS DONE.
> 
> and i took Elle from Eileen. From Eileen Prince. Snape's mom. There's a theory that Credence is Snape's grandfather soooo, that's my hats off. I don't like snape but the theory is interesting...


End file.
